


Morning Wood

by cptxrogers



Series: Stony bingo fills [13]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Smitten Steve Rogers, you gotta love those classic fanfic tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers
Summary: There was only one bed.Christ, thought Tony,this was going to be awkward.





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> For the "sharing a bed" square on my stony bingo card.

There was only one bed.

_Christ_ , thought Tony, _this was going to be awkward._

The homely inn where they’d arrived for the night was warm and cosy, but also unfortunately full. The proprietor had offered them the last free room with a rakish grin, saying that she was sure they’d be very comfortable there.

The bed was large and inviting, but it took up most of the room and there wasn’t even enough space for one of them to sleep on the floor. Tony wracked his brain for a plan, for something to say--

“Guess we’ll be bunking together then, Shellhead,” Steve said brightly.

Tony blinked. “Uhh. Yeah. I guess we’ll have to.” He made an effort not to look at Steve. If he didn’t look, everything would be fine.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a cuddler,” Steve teased. Tony tried desperately to not blurt out anything embarrassing. “Unless you like that sort of thing,” he continued, apparently oblivious to Tony’s suffering.

Tony made a _mnngah_ noise which he fervently hoped conveyed his feelings of _oh good one Steve, how funny to joke about us cuddling, as we are both totally straight and not remotely interested in anything like that._

_Unless, of course, you want to, in which case I’ll be there in a heartbeat to climb you like a tree._

How effective his communication had been remained a mystery, though, as Steve simply smiled, dropped his bags by the side of the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

Tony sat on the bed and fidgeted with the covers, making a concerted effort not to think about Steve in the shower.

_This was going to be fine_ , he reassured himself. _He was Tony Stark, fearless hero, scourge of evil doers, founding Avenger, and he could handle anythi--_

Steve came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and Tony nearly swallowed his tongue.

_What hubris. What naivety. What a fool he was._

There was a whole lot of smooth, golden skin on display, little water droplets running down Steve’s chest. Tony imaging licking down the path of each drop, the feel of Steve’s chest heaving beneath him--

“Bathroom’s all yours,” Steve said cheerfully. “Hurry back though, I wouldn’t want to get lonely.” He grinned at his own joke, which he clearly found hilarious.

“Gnaaaaah,” Tony said cogently.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.

 

* * *

 

Tony awoke slowly, vaguely aware of a tingling warmth throughout his body. The sheets he was lying in were unfamiliar: old and worn, unlike the plush Egyptian cotton that he slept on at home.

And yet, he felt perfectly comfortable and content, here with hot breath tickling the back of his neck and a heavy arm draped around his middle.

_Hang on a second--_

There was someone in bed with him. That was unexpected. Tony groggily tried to turn around to ascertain the identity of his sleeping companion, but there was a whinging growl and the arm around him tightened in protest.

Tony smiled dozily to himself through the fog of morning brain. Whoever it was, they were warm and firm and comfortable, and Tony was in no hurry to move.

Slowly, his conscious mind began to wake up, lagging somewhat behind the rest of him. The was a familiar scent in the air, something like fresh green grass shot through with harsher notes of gun oil. It was nice, Tony thought as he inhaled deeply and snuggled up against his mystery companion.

_What was I doing last night?_

Tony had never been at his sharpest first thing in the morning.

Then it hit him all at once: firm body, clean smell, warm hugs. Of course it was Steve.

Panicked screeching erupted inside Tony’s head as he frantically scabbled for a way to extricate himself from his current situation with no more humiliation than was absolutely necessary.

_FIND AN EXIT. STEVE MUST NEVER KNOW. GET OUT, GET OUT NOW._

The last thing he needed, the absolute last thing, was to have to explain his embarrassing school boy crush on Steve. Tony had been fantasizing about Captain America from the moment he hit puberty, and then when he met Steve in the flesh he turned out to be nothing like Tony had expected. He was somehow even better.

Bad enough that the man looked like an actual Greek god, all flawless skin and bulging muscles. Then he had to turn around and be funny, and kind, and loyal well past the point of reason, and a better friend that Tony could ever have hoped for. Tony wouldn’t let himself fuck that up.

He just needed to stay still and feign sleep, he decided. That would at the very least delay the problem for later.

But his dick, which had been half hard since the moment he awoke, clearly hadn’t received the message. At the thought of _Steve_ , here in bed with him, firm muscle pressed up against him, his cock gave a lusty twitch.

Breathing through his nose and praying for forgiveness from a deity he didn’t believe in, Tony listened for the soft breathing that would indicate Steve was still sleeping, and willed his dick to calm down.

But Steve apparently had other ideas, grumbling under his breath when Tony tried to shuffle away and pulling him back until their bodies were aligned chest to toes under the thin sheets.

As their hips snuggled closer together, Tony’s eyes flew open.

That felt like-- in fact, that was almost certainly-- the distinct sensation of morning wood poking at the back of his thigh.

Tony wondered who he had angered in a past life to be punished in this way, and he strictly reminded himself that this was just a quirk of biology. It happened to men first thing in the morning. It didn’t mean anything.

He almost had himself convinced when Steve began to _move_ , pushing his hips up against Tony’s ass with lazy thrusts.

Tony stopped breathing all together as Steve rubbed up against him, his cock now rock hard and, by the feeling of it, absolutely huge.

This was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him, he thought woozily. And it was- well, there was no denying that this was going to be awkward as hell. He was determined not to take advantage of the situation, however tempted he was to lie back and let Steve rub himself off all over his body. It was wrong for him to even be thinking about it, despite the pulsing heat that was gathering deep in his belly. Steve was asleep, and he was almost certainly dreaming about Sharon, or Bernie, or-

“Tony,” Steve breathed, his voice still thick with sleep. “Mmm, Tony, yes-”

Tony’s world flipped upside down. That had sounded like-- but Steve was still asleep-- he must be dreaming-- he must be dreaming about _Tony_?

Tony resisted the urge to scream.

Surely this fell under the definition of cruel and inhumane treatment, to be so tantalisingly close to what he wanted but to have to resist it. He should file a complaint with the UN.

“Mmm,” Steve mumbled into his ear, while Tony desperately tried not to think about how Steve was so close to him, and so hard, and rubbing up against him in such a good way--

_God damn it all to hell._

“Steve,” Tony said, hoping it was loud enough to wake him. Inveterate horndog he might be, but taking advantage of someone who was asleep was a line even he wouldn’t cross. “Steve, wake up.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed again. “Good morning, Tony.”

Steve sounded dozy but undeniably awake. Oh gods. How long had he been awake? This was, if possible, even _worse_ than when Tony had thought he was asleep.

What the hell should he say? How to address the, ahh, elephant in the room that was currently poking firmly against his ass?

“Uhh. Morning, Steve.” Tony couldn’t summon up the courage to roll over and look him in the eye. He stared at the grubby plaster of the wall instead, evidence of Steve’s arousal still poking hotly into his awareness as he willed his own overexcited dick to go down. “You were-- Um. You seemed. Ahh. I thought that I should wake you before things, you know, went a bit far.”

Tony cringed at himself and contemplated making a run for it, sprinting out of bed and never talking to anyone, anywhere, ever again.

But then Steve ground his hips up against Tony’s ass again and Tony’s eyes widened in shock. That had to have been deliberate. “Do you want me to stop?” Steve asked, and his voice sounded hoarse and gravelly.

Tony decided that he must be still asleep and dreaming, because there was _no way in hell_ that Captain America himself was casually humping Tony and apparently enjoying himself. Oh well, if this was a dream then at least he could get what he wanted for once.

“Don’t stop.” His mouthed worked without any apparent input from his brain, and he scrambled to cover. “I mean, uhh, you can stop if you want? You probably want to stop. But don’t worry yourself on my account. If you want to do that, it’s, uhh, fine. It’s fine by me.”

Steve backed off, and Tony felt both immense relief and a little pang of loss. Then Steve put a hand on his shoulder and gently rolled him over until they were facing each other. Up close, Tony couldn’t help but notice that Steve’s eyes were a particularly lovely shade of blue in the morning light.

“I’d never push you into anything you don’t want,” Steve said kindly, and how the hell was he so wide awake all of a sudden? “But I decided it was time to take the initiative.”

Tony stared at him dumbly and tried to figure how awkward morning boners related to this conversation. “The initiative _in bed_?”

“I haven’t exactly been subtle about my interest in you, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes bulged. “Your, wait a minute, your _interest_ in me? What on earth?”

“I kept asking you out on dinner dates.”

“Those were _dates_?”

“Then I did the yawn-and-put-my-arm-around-you maneuver during movie night. Clint taught me that one.”

“I thought you were tired and wanting to stretch your shoulders.”

“After our last mission, I invited you to shower with me.”

“I thought you were trying to conserve water!”

“For someone who is undoubtedly a genius, you sure can be dim at times.”

Tony put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Steven, you can be so cruel.”

“I like you, you idiot.”

This… this was too much. Tony squinted and tried to process this information. “You mean… as a friend?”

Steve laughed and pulled their bodies together, letting Tony feel how hard he still was. “No, like this.”

Tony’s mind was a whirl of confusion, but his body knew exactly what he wanted. His arms went around Steve’s shoulders and he nuzzled into his neck, inhaling lungfuls of that scent that had always driven him to distraction.

Glancing back up at Steve’s face, Tony noticed how the corner of his mouth was tugged into a warm smile and the way his messy bedhead was sticking up in fluffy blonde tufts. He looked good like this, Tony thought, relaxed and comfortable and right where he should be, in bed next to Tony.

Tony’s heart was beating in an excited patter at the thought of having everything he wanted right in front of him. Very carefully, as if this were a mirage that might vanish at any moment, he brushed a strand of hair from Steve’s face and tilted his head up until their lips met.

The kiss was delicate, and ever so sweet. And Steve didn’t freak out, or tell Tony that he’d got the wrong idea entirely, or sock him in the jaw. Actually, Steve was beaming at him like kissing Tony was the best thing that had happened to him all week.

Tony let his hands wander, gently caressing Steve’s face, across his shoulders, down his chest, touching and stroking as he’d always wanted to. Hope flared inside him, hot and glorious and wanting.

Summoning up his courage, he threw caution to the wind and rolled on top of Steve, straddling his hips and delighting in the way Steve gasped underneath him. The slow roll of their bodies was glorious, and Steve looked even more dazed with pleasure that Tony felt.

Needing to hear it one more time, Tony stretched himself out on top of Steve until he could nibble at his ear. “You like me?” he asked, wanting to give him one last out.

“I like you. I like this. I’d like to do more of this with you.” Steve’s expression was earnest even as evidence of his interest pressed firmly against Tony’s thigh. "Is that something you'd want?"

Tony bent forward to kiss him again, letting himself truly feel the joy and delight he’d been holding back. Warmth and satisfaction rushed through him as they kissed, the idea that Steve actually wanted him and that he could have this -- they could have this -- together.

By the time they pulled apart Tony was breathing heavily and Steve’s lips were red and swollen. Tony couldn’t stop staring at them, imagining all the things he wanted to do to Steve, all the things that they could do now.

A massive smile spread across his face as they moved together, finally, like they had all the time in the world.

Tony pinned Steve beneath him and set to exploring his body with his tongue, looking up from under his lashes with a mischievous grin.

Mentally, he send up a prayer of thanks to the sweet landlady and her unfortunately full inn. Best. Morning. _Ever._


End file.
